


Axis

by AnCarlie



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnCarlie/pseuds/AnCarlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting go of someone you love is never easy, even when holding on hurts so bad. (AU Beach scene, Erik stays.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story a week after I saw the movie; basically because I couldn't believe Erik had left Charles in the beach as he did.
> 
> This story is already posted in ffnet. I finished a couple of chapters back then buuut I took a hiatus. Now I'm trying to resume my work on this fic so I can finally finish it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> P.S. English is not my first language, so any feedback will be very welcomed.
> 
> Code: Thoughts / "Mind Dialogues" / " Normal Dialogues"

**xXxXxXx**

_"But at least…_

_You can do no wrong_

_In my eyes, in my eyes"_ __

\- Hearing Damage - Tom Yorke

**xXxXxXx**

_Have I failed you my friend?_ __

_I think I did…_ __

_After all, it was me who gave the last push you needed to reach the mastery of your power… the last push you needed to complete your revenge._ __

Time relativity. A very groovy fact.

It seems it takes an eternity before I finally land on the sand; just one second later, I can feel you are already by my side… but then again, it seems hours before Moira's intense struggle to breath drags part of my mind back to reality.

_You were right after all, my friend… I was arrogant._ __

_I was arrogant enough to believe that I alone could soothe all your pain… that I could erase all your anger and point you in the right direction._ __

_It was easy for me to believe. As maybe you have already realized, I prefer to believe in people goodness._ __

_So… yeah, as you already said, I was also naive._ __

_Naive enough to lay all my hopes for you, in the good I had felt hidden somewhere within your mind…_ __

_It can't be helped… can it?_ __

_I think it can't._

_Even now, as I'm still able to feel that coin slipping slowly through my head. Now that I see that my hands are also tainted with Shaw's blood…I'm not able to see you as the weapon you claim to be._ __

_No my friend. You are not a weapon. You are much more than a simple piece of lifeless metal…_ __

Your whispers drag me back to reality. I look at you; a part of me listening every single word you breathe…

_Why are you using that freaking helmet?_ __

_Why are you hiding behind the shadow you came to hate so much?_ __

You move, and I can feel your hand coming to rest against my heart.

_I can't see your eyes…_ __

_I can't… I can't reach you…_ __

_I can't reach you, but you already know this, don't you Erik?_ __

"We want the same thing…"

I swallow as pain sears again through my broken body, and although I'm pretty sure you still keep your hold on me… suddenly, I feel so far away from you.

I smile, sadness and bitterness written all over my face, "Oh my friend. I'm sorry, but we do not." As soon as the words leave my mouth, I know I'm hurting you… deeply…

Time slows around us, and we stare at each other for several seconds. It is grey warring blue…fierceness battling calmness. It is friendship trying to overcome the fresh deep wounds that now are tearing us apart.

_Erik, don't go where I cannot follow you._ __

I gather all the strength I have left and I reach out with one of my arms, trying to grab the cold piece of metal that is standing between us.

_Please…_ __

You stop me… again, grabbing my wrist firmly… but as I feel myself falling back into despair, you take my hand closer to your lips, seconds later, I can feel the warmness of your breath caressing the coldness of my fingers.

_Please Erik…_ __

You tighten your hold around me while you levitate the helmet, removing it from your head.

Relief.

A single tear rolls down my cheek… the naivety in me, wants to believe there is still hope…that not all is lost.

I stare into your eyes… reading, searching; you merely nod, leaning closer to me, and your forehead comes to rest against mine.

I focus and I start reaching out for you hesitantly.

Deep layers of rage and hate welcome me, but they are easy to overstep. I already know where to look, and it is a matter of seconds before I finally reach the brightest corner.

Something has changed. This place is no longer held as a simple set of forgotten memories. You had turned it into the very core between your rage and your calmness.

Memories swing around me, and I notice there is a new one: a memory of someone holding you through cold and darkness.

_You are not alone… Erik, you're not alone._

Soon, I realize that I'm hearing my own voice… I'm hearing my own voice through a memory that is now being cherished deep in to your heart… next to the other most treasured ones.

I close my eyes, letting the tendrils of my psyche anchor me to the realm you have created.

It's so beautiful Erik.

It is. It feels warm…and so soothing, that I shrink at the perspective of returning to the agony of my own body.

I can feel your smile, as you realize what I'm doing. You try to cradle me with your mind, as if I was another of your precious memories…but as you are able to perceive the vestige of my fear, more feelings start echoing through your mind.

Guilt. Regret.

_"Erik…"_ __

"S–sorry…"

_"Don't, Erik…"_ __

"I–I'm…so sorry."

_"Don't be…"_ __

"I didn't–" You swallow trying to drown a sob, "It wasn't supposed to be like this…"

_"A lot of things are not supposed to be."_ __

I'm forced to let go of your mind; my strength is leaving me, and the connection that is binding us breaks before I realize it. After some seconds my hand drops to the sand.

"Charles! No!" You shake me slightly, trying to coerce an answer from me. "I want–… I need you by my side…” _Don't walk away from me Charles._ __

Although my eyes remain closed I’m able to hear your silent plea.

_Not that I could anyway my friend._ __

"Charles!!…"

I forgot you can't hear me anymore inside your mind.

"I–I… I'm not going… anywhere Erik…"

It's a mere whisper, but I use my most convincing calm-your-mind tone, trying to soothe your fear and give you the strength you so desperately need.

Until now, it had been so easy to give it. To be the strongest one.

For you.

For the rest of the team.

But now, that I find myself lying in the middle of this beach… as helpless as I've never been, I have to admit to myself that I'm starting to feel freaking scared to death.

_No… I-I’m not that strong…_ __

There is pain again… and my hand tightens its grip around yours…

_I am not…_

"I’m here… Charles…"

Your voice anchors me, I force myself to open my eyes to look at you, there is worry and concern written all over your face and I start to wonder if at some point, I started broadcasting my own thoughts. After some seconds something changes within your eyes…

Fear and concern turns into purpose.

"I will make everything alright. I promise."

As you keep the secure hold on me, I can feel your power, radiating through the air. Seconds later a thin layer of metal lands softly beside me.

"I will need to move you a little…stay still."

I barely nod, and I try my best to do as I was asked.

The improvised stretcher starts sliding slowly beneath my body, at the very same time; Erik starts to slip my body over it. Unfortunately as he rearranges my legs, my weight comes to rest again fully against my back, and I can't stop the shuddering gasp that rips through my throat.

"Charles!"

Pain and six waves of concern hit me at the same time, stunning me. I try to catch my breath and fight against the darkness that threatens to leave me unconscious.

"Charles!"

I focus on the eyes that are staring down at me with concern…deep grey eyes…

"…HERC2 mutation…" I state between gasps, "…very common in Central and Easter–aaagh… Europe."

I hear a couple of weakly chuckles and I'm able to feel someone else coming closer and kneeling by my side…

_Is that… Raven? Moira?_ __

"Hold on Charles…"

Erik's voice.

I feel that familiar hand coming to rest again against my heart, "I will do… my utmost…" I barely whisper and just then I let myself slip into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one thing for this chapter: I changed the tense and point of view; I felt I needed to do that for this part of the story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

**\- Erik's PoV -**

_I'm a monster._

A part of me has always known, but as I looked at Charles' spinal x-rays, it could be said that somehow, I have confirmed it.

_I'm a freaking monster._

You can't endure evil like I did, without being tainted… without being poisoned by it.

"Mr. Lehnsherr?"

"Maybe…" I cleared my throat trying to regain my voice, and then I turned to see the military surgeon who was seated in front of Raven, Moira and me, behind a large desk. "Maybe if I hadn't moved him…"

_Lame excuse._

_A very pathetic excuse._

I could felt Moira's eyes were on me. She felt the same guilt, I could tell, and part of me still wanted to pull all the blame on her.

"…the pain just got worse…" I continued and the man stared at me with a sort of condescending compassion.

"There is nothing you could have done differently Mr. Lehnsherr."

I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes, as I was hit by the irony of those words.

"Immobilization is a priority when dealing with spinal cord trauma. What you did prevented further dam–"

_I don't like doctors._

_In fact, I hate them._

" **You** don’t seem to understand." I cut him off. I didn't care if I was starting to be a ‘little’ impolite. “There must be **something** we can–”

"Mr. Lehnsherr, this kind of injury… there is nothing more we can do."

The recessed metallic shelves on the wall behind the man cracked… and the doctor's eyes filled with apprehension and fear.

“Erik…” Raven whispered trying to calm me down.

"I'm very sorry–"

I stopped hearing the surgeon. I leaned my face against one of my hands trying to calm my mind at the same time I wiped the sweat from my face.

There was a dull ache on the back off my head. I was tired, angry and very frustrated. I felt uncomfortable… this place made me feel very uncomfortable and anxious… like that damned death camp in Poland.

Interrupting the doctor once more, I left the chair and turned to see Raven and Moira, who were still seated by my side.

"We're leaving. Raven come with me. Moira alert Hank and the others–"

"Leaving?" The doctor stood up abruptly, "As taking Xavier away?"

“Brilliant.” I muttered while I walked decidedly to the doors of the man’s office.

"You can't do that!" The doctor surrounded his desk, and walked hurriedly to stand in my way.

_Nervousness… and fear._

Just then, for the first time, I looked carefully at him: the man was sweating, and it wasn’t because of the non-so existent sweltering heat inside the building.

_You idiot…_

Realization… and it hit me like a bucket of cold water.

I had let my guard down. This man was trying to hide something, and that, sent chills down to my back.

I had been so worried about losing Charles that I had accepted to take him to an American military hospital on Cuba. A military facility, related with the same men, who had launched the missiles against us.

"He just got out of surgery! Dr. MacTaggert you know this is not right! He needs time to recover."

The very same men that not so long ago, were trying to kill us at the beach… were now so concerned in Charles' welfare?

_Bullshit._

Moira turned to stare at me; a part of her, the doctor one, knowing there was some true in the words we have just heard; the other, clearly perceiving something was wrong.

"Moira go. We don’t have time!"

After some seconds she nodded.

As soon as Moira left the room, the doctor hurried to the door, trying once more to stop Raven and me. "You don't understand."

"Get out of my way." I hissed, then, I left the doctor's office and walked through the corridors of the military medical facility; Raven was following me a couple of steps behind.

I didn't need a map to walk through the maze that was the military facility… I didn't need to be told where he was… I could feel it.

After some minutes we were standing in front of a surgery room… I waved my hand opening the doors. The sight that greeted me, made every single piece of metal in the room shake with my anger.

_Identification._

Charles was lying in his bed almost naked, plugged into several machines and surrounded by several men; one of them was bringing a razor close to his head.

Raven let out a growl of anger, "What the hell are you doing?!"

_Experimentation._

"Lay a single finger on his hair and that will be the last thing you will ever do." My icy voice finished to call the attention of every single person in that room.

_I did try to warn you Charles… didn't I?_

"Sir… you can't be in here…"

_Men_

_Honest, Innocent men?_

_Are they just following orders?_

Just a couple of seconds later, cables, machines, men and razor flew across the room, just to smash brutally against one of the walls.

"Charles..." Raven whispered and hurried to the stretcher, the only single thing that remained untouched in the room.

"Wait!"

I tightened my fists, while I turned around to face the doctor, who obviously had followed us.

"You are making a great mistake–"

"No… it is you who have just made a great mistake."

With a single wave of my hand, the stethoscope that had been hanging around the man's neck entangled around it, choking him and taking him off the floor.

"No… wait… please!"

I twisted my hand, tightening the stethoscope around his neck.

"Please… we were just trying… to help…"

_Wrong answer._

Another twist... and the man became silent as he started gasping desperately for air.

**_Erik…_ **

My grip loosened immediately and the doctor fell back to the floor.

There was a lightly tug in my mind... it was very weak, a very lightly caress, but there it was. I turned to Charles, wondering if at some point he had regained consciousness.

"Erik?"

I raised my hand, asking Raven for silence.

Charles was lying in the same place, his eyes still closed; he was starting to stir, but definitely he was very drugged.

The feeling on my mind weakened even more, just to fuse with the dull ache that had been lingering on the back of my mind.

I smiled slightly; so that was the source of my little headache: Charles mind somehow had reached for me... we had been connected maybe for hours. That had been the reason I'd been able to find him… and that had been the reason he was reacting to my anger.

I took a deep breath, letting calm center my mind.

_The point between rage and serenity._

"Your friend… He is unique. Very powerful–"

_I already know that. I've known from the very first moment I met him._

"You should really consider keeping your mouth closed. I wouldn't try my luck twice in a single day." I said as I started to walk to the stretcher, where Charles laid.

"You really don't understand... Those studies could give us a lot of answers, even some that could help him regain the use of his legs."

_Human stupidity..._

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face him, the smile vanishing completely from my face.

"I thought you said: there was nothing more you could do for him."

_I'm trying Charles…_

"I-I can't… but please… there are others… scientists… military scientists."

_I'm really trying…_

"He is NOT a lab rat."

"Would you turn him into one if that meant he would be able to walk again?"

_..._

_..._

_No._

_I wouldn't do that to him... even if..._

_..._

Raven grabbed my hand, taking me out of my musings. "Erik, you don't need to hear him. Let's take Charles and let's get out of here."

"It's a fair deal..." The doctor continued, somehow motivated by my silence. "Give us the chance to finish the tests."

_Finish?_

I looked at the doctor once more; there was a very special smile on his face. I had seen that kind of smile before, it was the very same that was on Shaw's face every single time he came with a new ‘toy’, to practice his little experiments on me.

Without another word, I closed the distance between Charles and me. My eyes stopping immediately at his forehead; as I did my best to control the shaking of my hand, I brushed some of his hair away, just then, I was able to notice the pair of little circular cuts over his right temple, a thin blood stream was running from one of them just to disappear between his hair...

_You know I did try Charles._

"Raven go and find Moira."

"But–"

"Do as I say."

Some seconds later, the doors closed behind Raven... just then... my eyes travelled once more to the doctor.

_If looks could really kill…_

"This is what we are going to do."

The smile on the doctor’s face turned into a terror expression. "Please... No..."

I took my time, enjoying the man's fear as he stood up, as he tried to run to save his life. When the doctor reached the doors I levitated him, dragging him across the room and smashing him through the window, just to hold him suspended in mid-air.

"Ple–Please!"

I brushed Charles' hair again...

"I'm going to count to three… and then we are going to test what you may know as gravitational attraction."

"PLEASEEE!"

"One." As I wiped the blood from Charles' temple, I noticed the single tear that was trickling down his face.

"PLEASEEE!!  I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!"

_I will always be a monster..._

Horrified, I took my hands away from Charles. Instead, I grabbed the stretcher railing, just to realize that I was shaking.

_I'm sorry Charles..._

One single second... and the doctor flew back into the room again, landing in front of the doors.

"Get out."

"Than-thank..."

"GET OUT!"

The doctor left the surgery room, and just then I closed my eyes, as I slumped before the stretcher, my hands still gripping the railing...

_I'm so sorry..._

I bowed my head, and my shoulders started to shake as for the first time, in a very long time, I let myself cry out all my pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Code:** Thoughts / "Mind Dialogues" / " Normal Dialogues"

**\- Charles' PoV -**

_‘_   _I’m sorry Charles. It’s is not that I don’t trust you.’_

It was happening all over again.

I found myself once more on that beach, stumbling out of the fallen black bird. My head was pounding badly; it was as if my brain was being ripped apart. It was as if the nazi coin was sliding once more through my brain.

I took my hands to my head, focusing on the blur of shapes around me; after some seconds my eyes locked with a structure as big as the plane behind me: Shaw’s submarine.

Erik.

Deep fear started rippling through my chest. Both of my arms fell to my sides as I stopped caring about the stunning pain in my head. Without a second though, I started running… as fast as I was able, as fast as my legs allowed me. It was all that mattered: running and reaching Erik.

A gunshot. The sound of a bullet’s flight…

I gave another couple of steps but then I stumbled down to my knees. Searing pain hitting my lower back while I growled in pain and frustration.

_‘Everything you did, made me stronger. Made me the weapon I am today.’_

_No. No. No._

Erik’s deep pain and sorrow flowed through my mind. It was agony. Agony that very slowly turned into hate and rage.

_No **Erik.**_

I cried out in frustration. Forcing myself, I gathered all the strength I had left and somehow I managed to stand up again, my legs were shaky, and they felt numb.

_Focus. Just focus and run. Run and reach Erik._

I stumbled a couple of steps just to fell all the way down, air leaving my lungs, the salty taste of the sand dripping into my mouth. In that very moment, my mind exploded in pain again; it felt like a needle was being slipped through my brain.

_‘Don’t walk away from me Charles.’_

And that, was all I needed. I started fighting the pain with all my will.

_I won’t._

I closed my eyes, letting darkness envelope me, while my mind focused just on reaching Erik. It was matter of seconds before I was able to feel him, and that was, because somehow we were already connected. Before I had time to wonder about the reason, a strong wave of anger like I had never felt before hit me.

“This is what we are going to do.”  _‘I’m going to make you regret the instant you decided to lay a finger on him.’_

Erik’s words and thoughts resonated through his mind. While I tried to understand what was happening, the anger grew stronger, that and the pain in my own mind were so strong that I could barely breathe.

_Stop…_

Memories of all that had happened flew back to my mind and I started to fear. I was sure I wouldn’t be able to stand going through the same all over again… to lose Erik… again.

The telepathic connection began to fade and so the strength that I had left… I started to fell deep into darkness.

_…_

___……_

_…_ ……

_I’m sorry Charles…_

Seconds… Minutes… The time came and went. And then…

“Don’t…”

That voice…

“Please…”

A small wave of light broke into my darkness; slowly I regained consciousness, just to be remembered of the burning need to pull air into my lungs.

“That’s it Charles.”

The voice called again, and this time I was able to feel a slightly caress against my temple. I couldn’t help but lean into the familiar touch.

“ _Hey…”_

I opened my eyes slightly, while they adjusted to the light I was able to recognize the face that was leaning over me; although Erik looked like hell and his eyes were red and puffy, there was a small smile on his face.

Before I could even think about answering, or wonder why I was still able to hear his thoughts, I was overwhelmed by the intensity of his feelings: relief and regret, joy and sadness… and something else, something so deep that I couldn’t recognize at all. 

_How it is possible this man is able to feel that much at the very same time?_

“ _You are too damn stubborn to stay out of my head.”_

I smiled slightly, “ _It can’t be helped.”_  I caressed his mind with mine, trying to soothe the swirling chaos.

“I noticed. Lately you tend to spend more time up here…” He pointed his head and then mine, “…than down there. Not that I complain of course.”

I chuckled weakly. I tried to say something else but it seemed the pain had followed me out of my dream. For some seconds, there was some kind of buzz in my head and I had to focus to remain conscious.

“Charles… What was–”

“Headache.” I gasped.

“No… It is not.” Erik cut me off; and just then I realized he had been able to feel ‘something’ through the connection that somehow had been formed between us.

He turned my head gently, and he brushed his fingers against my temple. Searching…

“Erik…”

“It is something else, I can feel it.” He hissed. I was able to feel his anger returning, “They…” Anger turned into fury and then, an image of a very small flat, circular piece of metal laying between my skull and my brain, flashed through Erik’s mind. “They-put-something-in-your-head.”

I closed my eyes and tightened my lips while nausea washed over me.

Erik fingers, although trembling with fury, tried to caress my temple again; “I shouldn’t have brought you here.” He hissed.

“Erik… please… don’t…”

“Charles… they… they did this to you!!” He finally exploded. Erik walked a couple of steps away from me just to start pacing in front of the stretcher. “I warned you ‘humans’ would make no difference. They are already afraid of us... a fear that it’s already turning into hate.”

“Even now, it is not like that.”

“Then tell me how it is! Tell me because I don’t understand!!”

I swallowed and closed my eyes again, trying to supress the pain. I wasn’t sure if I could stand being dragged into a battle of wills and arguments.

“ _It is not just about them… It never wa–”_

“The hell it was! Helping the CIA, stopping the war.” He walked back to the stretcher and leaned over me again, to look directly into my eyes, “But at the end It. Didn’t. Matter! They will never change Charles… they never will. At the end all will be reduced to domination… power.”

A new wave of nausea washed over me…

Erik seemed to notice and reduced his voice to a mere whisper, “Charles, we are the best to carry that power… we are the future. Humans’ fate is: extinction, just like any other weak link in evolution. ”

I opened my eyes once more, and stared at him with melancholy, “ _Hear yourself my friend.”_ My eyes travelled to his left arm, where I knew the Nazis had marked his flesh.  _“You don’t remember how it was anymore.”_

The first hit into a very soft spot.

“That has nothing to do with this!”

“ _It does. It’s about being better than those men who took you and your family into those camps… those who murdered your father…”_

A second hit.

“That was different!!”

“ _No, it wasn’t. It is not. You are about to become the very same kind of man who murdered your mother.”_

A third one, and that was enough. Erik’s rage and anger arose directed fully against me.

“DON’T YOU DARE–” He cried as he closed his fist, with a single move he hit the stretcher with all his strength, inches away from my face. Every single metal particle on the stretcher was twisting and cracking, but the very same power that was causing that, was also keeping them together to support me.

I didn’t move. I didn’t flinch.

“You don’t know anything!”

I swallowed again trying to put some strength into my voice, “Oh yes I do Erik.”

I brushed his mind… a slightly caress as I looked at him once more. Erik eyes locked with mine. He was so close now that I could feel the warmness of his ragged breath against my face; we stared at each other for a couple of minutes.

“I’m afraid…” Erik finally whispered and smiled sadly, “that maybe... it's too late for me.”

_“NO, it is not...”_

“Dammit Charles! What are you trying to prove?!”

“ _That you are much more than everything he did to you.”_

Silence. Seconds passed… and then Erik sobbed in frustration as he closed his eyes, his forehead came to rest against mine; a couple of tears escaped from his eyelids and rolled down just to land on my face.

“I found them!”

Alex’s voice echoed though the halls out of the room, after some moments I was able to feel Moira’s, Raven’s and Sean’s presences coming closer to us.

Erik looked at me again. He didn’t answer back, instead I found a firm resolution on his eyes:   _I’m taking you out of this place._

_“Erik…”_

He silenced me, placing a gentle, chaste kiss on my forehead. “Rest Charles…” He turned to face the doors. “I will take care of you.”  

“ _I know Erik.”_

**\-  Erik’s P.V. -**

****

Although I wasn’t seeing him, I kept my attention fully focused on Charles until he was just awake enough to keep the telepathic connection binding us together.

****

“Erik! Hank is waiting outside, with transportation.” Moira said as she came into the room next to Alex and Raven. Sean was the last one to come inside; he was pushing a wheelchair into the room.

I tightened my fists, “Take that away.”

_He won’t be bound to that thing. I won’t let it happen._

“But, we need it. The Professor–”

“Erik, we need it to move Charles, we can’t carry him!”

Moira.

I closed my eyes and I took a deep breath. The woman was starting to cross the line between being tolerable and being too annoying.

She gave a couple of steps towards Charles and I pointed her, “You: don’t get closer to him. Nobody gets closer to him but me.” It was a simple whisper but Moira stopped dead in her tracks, just then, I turned towards Sean, “And you, I said: take that thing away.”

“But–”

A simple swing of my hand and the wheelchair flew across the room, smashing into pieces next to the other machines and the unconscious nurses and doctors.

“Easy man! I’m just trying to help.”

“Can we just stop losing time? We need to leave and now.” Raven stated.

“Erik, we CAN’T carry him.”

_Why everyone is suddenly feeling the need to speak at the very same time?_

I took another very deep breath as I leaned my face against my hands.

“We can still use the stretcher.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, the stretcher will slow us down.”

“It won–”

“SHUT UP!”

Silence.

“Erik!”

 I turned towards Charles’ little human friend, “I did hear you Moira! You can’t carry him but I can.” Without another word I focused my attention on a particular blonde teen. “Havok, take off your suit.”

“WHAT?!”

I couldn’t help but smile inside my mind at the incredulous look written all over Alex’s face.

“I need your suit. There are metal particles on the suites. Hank put silver nanoparticles on them.”

“Glad to know. Soo, what?!”

“With that, Erik will be able to move Charles without hurting him.”

All eyes turned towards me, I just nodded at Raven’s statement.

“No way… I’m not leaving this room naked!”

Raven let out a sigh of frustration, “Of course you are not. We will take one of those green medical uniforms.” she grabbed Alex, and dragged him to the surgeon’s dressing room across the hall.

I turned towards “Sean, secure the hall, we don’t want any surprises.”

“I will help Raven. Maybe we won’t call too much attention if some of us change into more ‘civilian’ clothes.”

While Sean and Moira left the surgery room, I returned to Charles’ side. Although all that had happened, he still seemed relaxed. I brushed his hair unconsciously, while the telepath’s words swirled again through my mind; a couple of minutes later, someone behind me cleared her throat.

Moira. Again.

“Now what?!”

“I have the suit.”

“And Raven?”

“She is with Alex and Sean.”

I took the suit, and started to remove the sheet that was covering Charles’ lower body. I stopped as I became aware Moira was still behind me. I turned to look her.

“So, do you mind if…” I pointed the doors with my eyes.

Moira flushed completely, “Yes, of course. Sorry, it is not that I wanted to see… anything.” with that she flew out of the room.

_Women._

I didn’t blame her.

When we were traveling around the country, recruiting mutants; I noticed Charles had that effect. Charles Xavier was a very attractive young man and it was really hard to be around him, without being tempted to reach out and touch.

I cleared my throat, as I did my best to keep my mind in professional mode. I slid the suit over his legs, minding the several bandages around his lower back. It was easy to manipulate the material, adjusting it to his body. Finally, I pull the zip up to his neck, just to found Charles staring at me.

“Are you all right? ” I whispered, afraid that the suit was hurting him instead of helping him.

“ _I’m ok, Erik.”_

I smiled just to hold his shoulder and tightened it slightly. “I will carry you, ok?”

 He closed his eyes and just nodded.

 I levitated him over my back, putting his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck, while I focused on the metal particles on the suite to hold Charles tight against my back.

“Charles, I need you to…”

Before I could finish, the hold around my neck tightened very slightly; as I looped my arms underneath his knees, Charles head came to rest against my left shoulder. For some moments I was very tempted to lean my own head against Charles’ but before I had the chance, Moira came into the room again.

“Erik… I don’t know if this is a good–.”

“I do know.” I interrupted her before she even had the chance to finish. For the third time in less than an hour, I took a very deep breath as I stared at her, “Let’s focus on leaving this place, shall we?”

We walked through the halls of the military facility, until we reached a large stair that lead to the back doors that would take us to hospital’s parking. In that very moment we all stopped dead in our tracks.

There were a couple of dozen soldiers running through the halls of the first floor towards the stairway.

“There is no way we are getting away from this one.”

“Erik, they outnumber us, even with powers.”

I smiled after hearing Sean and Alex, “No. They don’t.” I focused, feeling every single metal structure on the building… It would be so easy.

“Move.” I muttered.

Havok and Banshee stepped aside and I gave a couple steps to reach the stairs. I shifted Charles weight so I could free one of my arms…

As I started twisting my hand, the metal in the building started to crackle… a second later, and Charles’ hand clung my upper arm, stopping my move.

_“Erik… please don’t.”_

“Charles.”

“ _Just leave with the kids.”_

“No.”

“ _They are just after ME.”_

“NO!!” I didn’t care when Moira and the others started looking at me, as if I had finally lost it. “That’s NOT a fucking option! I AM NOT LEAV–”

“ _Erik, please. Listen… Calm your mind.”_

“Don’t you dare to  _calm-your-mind_  me Charles! There is no way we are leaving you here.”

_“There is no other way.”_

“The hell there is.”

_Calm your mind._

The words echoed through my mind; after some seconds I smiled while my eyes travelled to the group of soldiers that now were coming upstairs, guns and rifles on their hands.

“Do you remember that little trick you used against the Russian officer?”

_“Erik…  I-I don’t think– I can.”_

“Yes, you can. Calm your mind and focus, Remember?”

I returned my sight, and locked it with the deep pools of blue that were looking back at me.

“Show me again Charles.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: not mine.
> 
> A/N: Hi there! I'm really sorry for the long wait, but RL has kept me a little busy, (tons of work in these last months) and yeah, to tell the true, I was a little out of inspiration.
> 
> P.S. This chapter is not betaed.
> 
> Code: Thoughts / "Mind Dialogues" / " Normal Dialogues"

xX Charles' PoV Xx

"Do you remember that little trick you used against the Russian officer?"

"Erik… I-I don't think– I can."

"Yes, you can. Calm your mind and focus, Remember?"

I turned just to look directly into Erik's eyes, a small smile spread across his lips.

"Show me again Charles."

This was what I had asked for. Hadn't I?

His hand searched mine and held it tightly. "We'll do this your way but I need your help..."

He didn't need to say more, without any kind of offensive to distract or neutralize the soldiers, it would be really difficult to leave the military facility. Erik would never admit it but deep inside I could feel he was beyond exhausted; using his powers, as he had done had taken its toll on him. It wasn't going to be possible for him to shield every one of us… or to stop every single bullet.

"What little trick?" My sister whispered abruptly while she came closer to us. "Erik, Charles has not full control over his powers… he could knock out all of us as well."

"Raven…"

"Erik, he could kill us."

"He won't."

"Tell him Charles!"

Worry. Annoyance. Fear. Denial. Desperation.

It was like watching a tennis game, and really, I would have been amused if it wasn't by the fact that every single time the 'ball' was thrown back, it bounced on me, increasing the buzz and the pain inside my head.

"Charles…"

The argument stopped as soon as they both realized my breathing rate had begun to increase.

Erik's eyes locked with mine. "Are you all right?" His voice was drowned by the sound of the soldiers, who had reached the top of the stairs.

"Get behind me!" Erik pushed Raven back and turned to shield me, and the others. He raised his hand reaching for the metal around us, but before it could answer his call, there was a single shot.

A flashback of the salty taste of the sea breeze… and then… Fear. I didn't have the chance to figure if Erik's was stronger than my own; just a moment later I was able to feel piercing pain coming from his right shoulder, the mere sensation seemed so absurd, so surreal… Metal was bound to Erik's will. He could stop bullets… he could deflect them… couldn't he?

"Erik…"

Unless… He had chosen not to.

"D-n't… let go…" He whispered while he struggled against pain, trying to keep his balance and holding onto me with all the strength he had left, so I wouldn't slide from his grasp.

"Erik!"

Raven and Moira tried to come closer to us, but a couple of the soldiers turned to aim their weapons at them.

"Don't move!"

"Please, this must be a misunderstanding… I'm a CIA agent."

No answer. The group of soldiers surrounded us very carefully; most of them keeping their attention fully focused on Erik, the greatest threat, according to them. "German, put the telepath down and raise your hands very slowly!"

Again, I was overwhelmed by a wave of thoughts and feelings that didn't belong to me: apprehension… fear…

…And Erik's anger. "No."

Hands tightened around weapons.

Alex and Raven, and then even Sean moved; ready to fight back.

Every single emotion reaching my mind wasn't too different from the other… even Erik's, who hid his own deep fear behind a wall of fury and rage.

"PUT HIM DOWN!"

"Make me."

One second and suddenly all started to move in slow motion: Erik's hand, ready to reach once more for the metal around us… the soldiers' fingers starting to close around the triggers…

"NOOO! Stop it!"

xX Erik's PoV Xx

And so, they did.

Every single soldier around us froze like a living statue…

For a couple of minutes everything was in absolute silence, even Moira, Sean and the others remained perfectly still, as stunned as I was.

It was true this wasn't the first time Charles had used his powers in front of us. He had done it several times during the weeks we had been recruiting and training, but nothing he had done before could be compared to what we were seeing.

"E–Erik…"

Charles' mind brought me out of my astonishment. I looked at him; his fingers somehow had managed to reach his temple, his eyes were steadily fixed on the soldiers, but he wasn't really seeing them. "Char–"

Before I could say anything at all, Banshee chose that very moment to voice his excitement.

"Professor, you froze all the freaking floor!"

Charles chuckled with effort…

"You're kidding?" This time, Havok's voice rang in my ears. "He paralyzed all the freaking buildi–"

"Quiet!" I cut them off, just to return my attention to Charles, for the shaking in his hand, I had the slightly sensation what he was doing was being too much for him. "We don't have much time so let's get the hell out of here. Moira lead the way."

In matter of minutes, we made our way between the paralyzed soldiers and down the stairs. As Havok stated, Charles had froze not only the soldiers but also every single soul in the military facility, giving us the chance the reach the doors that would take us to the parking lot, while I turned around to make sure everyone was out, Charles hold around my neck loosened completely.

"Char-"

Before I managed to say something at all, one of the soldiers started to move, with one single move I started to bend all the metal structures in the building. Yeah, I was weak, but I was pretty sure if I focused properly I would be able to crush the entire facility... that would surely stop the soldiers indefinitely...

As I moved, I became aware once more of Charles unconscious weight against my back. I took a deep breath, "Your way... Charles..." I headed to the door, making the metal structures close behind me, turning the building into an elaborate metal cage.

xxxxxx

A couple of hours later, I found myself sighing as I changed the yellow spandex for a green doctor's suit. "Ridiculous."

We had left the facility and travelled northwest in one of the military trucks. The plan was to reach the coast and find a boat that could take us somewhere near the coast of Florida.

"I thought you could stop bullets." Alex, who was sited on the opposite side of the truck, next to Rave and Sean, asked with curiosity, he pointed the little spot of blood that had started to leak through the doctor's suit.

"Well…" I smiled sarcastically, "As you could see, sometimes they doesn't end exactly where I want…"

Raven came close to me "You could have already removed it from your shoulder..." She reached with her hand just to offer me some gauze. "At least ry these, they will help stopping the bleed..."

I nodded taking them, when she returned to her seat, I lowered next to Charles who still was lying in the metal stretcher on the truck's floor; after checking his vitals and the IV plugged to his arm, I settled him, resting his back against my chest so he was as comfortable as it was possible, before I was able to relax I was able to feel a couple of eyes staring at me: Banshee; there was a funny look in his face."Now... what?"

The red haired cleared his throat and smiled, "You don't look so bad to me now."

I sighed trying to control my temper at all cost, "Fantastic."

"Hey, I wasn't mocking you! I just– I just wanted to tell you I know you didn't mean to hurt the Professor."

I looked back at him, just to realize everyone else was staring at us too. After some moments I merely nodded, then I returned my attention to Charles.

Really, what else could I say? It didn't matter. It wouldn't change what had happened, it wouldn't change the damage I had done to the person that had given me so much... in so little time.

Charles again seemed to perceive my emotions, he mumbled something unintelligible and his head came to rest against my shoulder. I couldn't help, but fight down the lump in my throat.

"People like you shouldn't live in a world like this…"

Without another word I closed my eyes, at the same time my arm closed around Charles bringing him closer to me.

A couple of minutes later– or at least it seemed to me,- Raven's voice took me out of the lightly slumber in which I had fallen. "Erik!" she insisted. I opened my eyes after some seconds just to realise the truck had stopped.

"What…" I whispered noticing everyone else had got off the vehicule.

"We have visitors." Raven answered, before I could ask.

I lowered Charles carefully and followed Raven out. We walked to the front of the truck, standing there were Sean, Alex, Hank and Moira. Emma, Riptide, Angel and Azazel were in front of them.

"...we tracked you…"

"How the hell did you escape?" Moira was pointing her gun directly at Emma's head.

"You'll see sweetheart, you can't lock up a mutant for a very long time. Less if said mutant has friends like mine." Emma answered, seconds later she smiled as she noticed my presence, "Erik, I believe?"

I felt the cold touch of her mind trying to get into mine but before it could go any further the link between Charles' mind and mine lit aggressively snapping her out.

"Really impressive Charles..." Emma chuckled staring at the truck, "No wonder why you could kill Shaw so easily Erik…"

"What do you want?"

"You'll see, you and your telepath friend killed Shaw, we have been left in middle of this fiasco..."

I raised one eyebrow, "Whatever that means..."

Raven gave a couple of step just to stand beside me, "It means they don't have nowhere else to go."

"Not our problem." I turned around and started to walk back to the truck.

"Wait!" Angel insisted, "Is still true what you said? What the Professor said when you found me?"

"War and world domination has become a little boring for you?" Raven's voice cut mine, "You betrayed us! Darwin died–"

"No Sugar, Shaw killed Darwin."

"Enough!" I raised my voice drowned Emma's "Like we had time to loose in these things."Once more I started to walk back to the truck.

"You know you could use some help Erik. It's not like your fevered telepath will stand being dragged across half of the country...Oh, by the way, he has just fainted…again."

I looked at her warningly, "Stay out of his head." I whispered.

"A little overprotective, are we Sugar?" Emma smiled sarcastically, "Really Erik, don't be so dense... Charles could be back at home in matter of seconds, it's up to you..."

Another couple of minutes passed and then I turned my glance to see Moira and then Raven; for the look in her eyes I could tell, the worry for her brother had overcome the hate for Shaw's former allies. Finally, she nodded, "Let's take him home Erik..."

I returned my glance to Emma and the rest of them, "Just have in mind that it's Charles decision, he will have the final word"

"That's enough for me, we have a deal." Emma smiled, "Azazel… we are heading Westchester, New York."

xxxxxx

TBC

xXxXxXx


End file.
